Printing systems often handle large orders requiring the production of many thousands of articles in a short period. Accordingly, if the system produces even a slight error or minor wasteful addition with each printing, the cumulative effect may significantly increase the cost and time required to achieve the desired result. Human operators may themselves introduce errors or be incapable of recognizing the finely tuned adjustments required to efficiently produce a product.
Accordingly, there exists a need for printer systems which minimize waste and which take as full advantage of the provided resources as possible. Additionally, there is a need for software and methods which economize the production of printed items.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the logic illustrated in each of the flow and sequence diagrams discussed herein may be altered in a variety of ways. For example, the order of the logic may be rearranged, sub-blocks may be performed in parallel, illustrated logic may be omitted, other logic may be included, etc. The depicted examples are provided in the depicted manner merely for purposes of explanation and for the convenience of the reader.